pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clarissa's Glaceon
Clarissa's Glaceon is a Pokemon she obtained in Kalos. History As a Wild Pokémon As an Eevee she was a leader of a tribe of Eevees who roamed Kalos Route 10. However they are soon provoked by Team Flare but saved by Clarissa and friends. Eevee was ashamed of the fact she couldn't defend her tribe and decides to go with Clarissa to become stronger. With Clarissa Sparks: XYZ Eevee join Clarissa's team with one goal, become stronger. She didn't expected to become good friends with her trainer and her Pokémon. She later met Clarissa's Jolteon and decided that she would evolve when she knew she was sure. Eevee remained in it's basic stage until the group visited The Frost Cavern. After seeing Chesnaught and Clarissa being attacked by a group of Mandibuzz, Eevee fled in panic and went deep into the cave and evolved herself into Glaceon because she knew it was for the best. After evolving she saved her trainer and friend but was a bit torn up about her evolution. She eventually decided that Glaceon was someone who she wanted to be. Sparks: Quest for Salvation Glaceon was sent to Benji's after Clarissa was petrified to stone, causing her to be emotionally unstable. Sparks: XYZ (cont.) After Clarissa was revived, Glaceon rejoined her team so they could earn their last badge. She went up against Abomasnow and withstand his Focus Punch and Rock Tomb. She later defeated it with a powerful Ice Beam and Iron Tail Combo. Personality As an Eevee, she was very adamant and had a leader-like attitude. This is due to the fact that she was a leader of a tribe of Eevees who roamed Kalos Route 10. However they are soon provoked by Team Flare but saved by Clarissa and friends. Eevee was ashamed of the fact she couldn't defend her tribe and decides to go with Clarissa to become stronger. After she evolved into Glaceon, she began to grow more affectionate to Clarissa and her team. However she realized that she promised to return to her tribe. Upon returning she began to miss her new "family" and with the help of her Eevee tribe, whom evolved and became stronger, Glaceon reunited with Clarissa. She also has a rivalry with Jax's Leafeon. Despite any type disadvantages, Eevee would be more than willing to fight. She ended up taking out Korrina's Mienfoo but fell to Machoke. Much like Electivire, Glaceon is notable for her terrible temper. She has a sense of pride and will hate anyone who she loses to. She has a rivalry with Noivern ever since she was an Eevee and dislikes Leafeon. However unlike Electivire, Glaceon does make friends with many Pokémon but is closest to Chesnaught. As of Eternal Faith she seems to have matured greatly and is friendly to Noivern. Glaceon is quiet smart compared to Clarissa's other Pokémon. It is also noted that she is extremely loyal to Clarissa. No matter what, she will take a command from her trainer even if it could harm her. This was displayed when Clarissa told her Kalos Pokémon that she was planning to force Yveltal into a Poké Ball. Despite it being the end of her life, Glaceon was first to speak up and join Clarissa. Moves Used In The Manga Glaceon appears in the manga as both an Eevee and Glaceon. She is nicknamed "Cece". Trivia *Glaceon is the second Eevee owned by Clarissa *Much like Clarissa's Mightyena, Glaceon didn't have any intention of staying with Clarissa after she completed her quest **They also both intended to return to the wild in order to protect their friends from before meeting Clarissa, whom evolved when they left. Mightyena did however return to the wild *Glaceon in the only Eeveelution belonging to a member of The Sparks who wasn't hatched from an egg *Out of all the Pokémon on Clarissa's team for a region, Eevee took the longest to evolve Gallery Serena Eevee.png|As an Eevee Serena Eevee Dazzled.png|As an Eevee watching Clarissa's Gym Battle Katrina Eevee.png May Eevee Shadow Ball.png|Using Shadow Ball as an Eevee Virgil Eevee Protect.png Virgil Eevee Dig.png Virgil Eevee Iron Tail.png|Using Iron Tail as an Eevee Serena Eevee Swift.png|Using Swift as an Eevee Virgil's Glaceon.png|Glaceon vs Team Flare May Glaceon Shadow Ball.png|Using Shadow Ball Virgil Glaceon Blizzard.png|Using Blizzard Virgil Glaceon Ice Beam.png|Using Ice Beam Glaceon Mirror Coat.jpg|Using Mirror Coat Glaceon Iron Tail.png|Using Iron Tail Kalos Route 10 Eeveelution Tribe.png|Glaceon's tribe, now all evolved Q0m09w9z7mkc.gif|Glaceon's rivalry with Jax's Leafeon 0c95aa32aa1061527a08fa8e7e842b4d.gif|Working with Leafeon May_Glaceon_Battle_Ready.png Virgil_Glaceon_Sparkly.png|Glaceon dazed Clarissa Glaceon XYZ.png Leafeon Glaceon and Espeon.png|With Katrina's Espeon and Jax's Leafeon Glaceon Ice Castle.png|As a newly evolved Glaceon Glaceon and Vaporeon.png Glaceon Angry.png|Glaceon's anger issues Mitsumi Glaceon.png|Cece in The Manga Category:Ice-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Eeveelutions Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters